


Worth it

by UnknownPerson7654



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Kyan Reki, Hurt/Comfort, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad Kyan Reki, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPerson7654/pseuds/UnknownPerson7654
Summary: After being in snows shadow and telling him how he feels, reki is empty. He can’t look at what he did before without knowing he would never be good enough. He was never good enough. For anything.
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Hasegawa Langa & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki & Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Kyan Reki & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please bare with me. I’m the kind of person who loves angst with a happy ending so this is my way of answering after watching skate the infinity. Sorry if my spelling and grammar is off I’m terrible at proofreading. Hope you like it

Reki hadn’t shown up to S for days and people were starting to worry about him. Langa had seen him at school, but his back was always turned to him. Despite the heat, Reki always wore a thick sweatshirt with hood covering his red hair. It always seemed like he was in a different world. He never doodled in his notebook anymore and Langa hadn’t heard him say a word since the night in the rain. The one time Langa had managed to catch a glimpse of Reki’s face he was surprised to see dark circles under red bloodshot eyes. Langa called out to him to ask what was wrong and offer support but Reki hadn’t even acknowledged his presence.

When Joe saw a familiar sweatshirt down the sidewalk in front of his restaurant he was glad to see that Reki had been doing fine. He hadn’t shown up to S in a while and everyone in the group especially Langa had begun to worry about him. When Reki enter the building and sat down Joe made his way over to greet the boy. He was concerned when Reki didn’t even look up and ordered in a scratchy voice. It was also concerning that he only got a drink and an appetizer when he usually ordered a huge plate of pasta. He paid and left without saying another word.

Cherry had heard from joe later that night that he had seen Reki and that he had been acting off. Cherry figured he and Langa had gotten into some kind of fight as most friends do but considering those two they would have made up by now. He wondered what happened to Reki to cause such a massive change in personality. He would see if Langa needed help making up with Reki next time they saw each other.

Miya and Shadow knew something was wrong that night at the abandoned mine. Cherry had asked to speak to Langa in private and Joe looked worried about something. Reki still hadn’t shown up to the race even though the tournament had ended. Reki was quite passionate about skateboarding and him not coming in this long was very unlike him.

Reki wondered if people always saw him as a wannabe. Did his past beefs he won not count as anything. Or maybe it was because he hadn’t just appeared as a big shot all at once. Or maybe nobody really noticed him then either, thought he was nuisance the whole time. He hadn’t touched his skateboard since that night in the rain. He didn’t want to blurt everything out at Langa like that. He though his smiling mask he set up was working. They hadn’t spoken in he can’t even remember. Even in his house he spoke less and less. He ate less too, he hadn’t been hungry. He wore a heavy sweatshirt to hide himself. So less people would care. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept for than a few hours. He felt dull to the world, his one thing he would do all the time he quit. No one needed him. He went to Joe’s restaurant earlier. Same as always. The lemonade he got had been too sweet. The breadsticks too heavy. After paying and leaving he threw up. He didn’t care. As long as no one saw. That night as he was like every other except he slipped in the shower and cut his hand on a razor. It stung but in a way felt good. The first time since skating he felt something besides his own mental pain.

Langa had an uneasy feeling in his stomach that night. His mom said to take some medicine but he couldn’t shake the feeling. Arriving at school he sat down him his seat next to Reki. Reki was looking out the window, looking at something Langa couldn’t see. He wanted to touch Reki’s shoulder, ask what was bothering him, and bring things back to the way they were. He wanted that so badly. He wanted to pull Reki into him and tell him he was just as good as the rest of them, that his smile could light up a room, that he was perfect in every way shape and form. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. So he stared at Reki’s back his hand resting on the desk, the tiny bit of hair peeking from behind the hood, his other wrist hanging down. His other wrist hanging down which had a hint of white bandage poking from the sleeve. Had Reki hurt himself again. He wanted to ask what was wrong but couldn’t. The lesson passed with him staring at the person he wished some desperately would come back to him. 

Joe hadn’t seen Reki since he ate a few days ago. He became increasingly worried because Langa had said Reki had injured his wrist. He probably fell on his skateboard, that kid was reckless and never put his safety first but he was still worried. What had happened to Reki that caused him to skip the S for so long now. He shouldn’t care to much but he had basically adopted Reki along with Langa and Miya.

Cherry was sitting at the bar making small talk but it was clear he was also worried about their redhead. Joe eyed the door as if expecting someone to walk in. When the bell rang signaling a costumer he was happy to see it was the one he was thinking about but one look at the boy told him nothing was ok and everything was wrong.

Cherry had been eating at Joe’s restaurant, for the fourth time that week, worrying about Reki. He missed S, hadn’t been seen by anyone except Langa and that was at schoo and on on top of that had a mysterious injury on his wrist. Cherry knew jumping to conclusions was bad but his sister had done a similar thing years ago and she almost lost her life. When the bell rang and Joe looked up smiling which then tensed, he whirled around to see Reki standing their but not looking like the Reki he had come to know. The Reki standing in front of them had tired eyes that looked like they hadn’t slept in days, pale skin, tear stains falling on either side of his face accompanied by a heavy sweatshirt and sweatpants even though it was a fairly warm night. He also didn’t see a skateboard with him, something Reki never left. When he saw Joe staring he looked down and made his way to a table in the far back corner, away from everyone else. Maybe it was his instinct because he was the only responsible one but he knew something was very wrong with Reki.

Miya knew whatever happened between Langa and Reki has been more serious then he thought. The little slime hadn’t shown his face in too long. The atmosphere was tense, not right without the always happy skateboarder. Langa had been spacing out, often having to have Joe bring him back to reality. Both his unofficial parents looked around if hoping someone would show. Miya had to admit he missed the overenthusiastic teen. He had talked to Langa but Langa would just look down and refused to say a word. Miya would never admit it but he was worried. 

Reki stared unblinking at his phone. The same video had been playing on loop, the words bouncing around his head. It had been hours since he had moved but he didn’t notice. It’s not like his well-being mattered to anyone and he was too tired to tired to try. He looked at the time, surprised to see it was two in the morning. Opting is was ok, he slowly got up and made his way to the window. He climbed out and down the skateboard ramp. Quietly as to not get heard, and walked to a tall hill far away from his house. His mind was a mess, thinking of snipits of information he picked up from the day of school, thinking of how maybe someone would kidnap him. No, no one would every waste their time on him. Soon an hour passed but Reki didn’t slow down. He made it to a tall hill with a cliff on the other end. There had been a rockslide a few months back causing they area to close down but the view was good and no one would see him. He pulled out a razor and cut his wrist six times, watching the blood drip down his arm. It stung but not enough. He added four marks, then another six. His wrist had turned into a bloody mess and he hastily wrapped the bandage back around it not noticing how it quilcky turned to scarlet. He sat at the edge, looking across the house that scattered the area before looking down, wondering if he would die if he fell. No one would miss him, well maybe his mom but even she might be relieved if he suddenly disappeared. He stared at the ground until the sun peaked from behind the mountains, signaling a new day has begun. 

Langa was worried when Reki arrived in class minutes before the bell rang. He was even more scared when he realized the sweatshirt he wore had an entire sleeve practically covered in blood, along with it dripping down his hand. Reki didn’t seem to and dispite the fact he was panting, his face made no other signs of emotion. He sat down next to Langa and immediately put his head on his arms as if to fall asleep. Langa reached over and gently touch his should to ask about his arm and was shocked to find the boy had fallen asleep. His breathing deep and in a peaceful rhythm, his shoulders slowly rising and falling. Reki looked in peace and Langa wanted to do everything in his power to make Reki feel like this all the time. He removed his hand from his shoulder and watched Reki through the rest of the class, forgetting about the bloody arm and what cause him to fall asleep so quickly anyway. 

Joe watched Reki take a seat in a back table, watched as he laid his head in his arms as if about pass out, watched Cherry’s worried expression grow. He wasn’t feeling much better. He heard from Langa that Reki had been almost late to school even though he was normally there before most of the class. Joe’s restaurant was closing soon, it was ten pm after all, but what caused Reki to be so drained. He finished serving the last of the customers before he and Cherry made their way to the back. He had a glass of water and a small plate of pasta. He and Cherry sat down opposite of Reki, who was fast asleep on the table. Cherry lightly shook his shoulder and Reki woke with a start, looking around confused on where he was.  
“Hey Reki,” Joe said, passing the food and and across the table to him.  
“You fell asleep on the table. Right now it’s a little past ten” He said calmly. Reki stared up at him, showing he looked even worse up close. His eyes were red and bloodshot, as if he had been crying for a long time before coming. The eye bags under his eyes were black, most likely the reason for passing out in a restaurant, and he looked pale. Pale like he hadn’t seen the sun.  
“Oh sorry I didn’t realize, I can go now.” He quietly said, already standing up to leave. Cherry put is hand back on the boys shoulder. “It’s ok you needed the sleep but can you tell us what’s wrong, you haven’t shown up to skate in a while now and none of us except for Langa have even see you. If you need help with something you can always ask one of us.” He stated while still holding Reki’s shoulder. Joe smiled and pushed the water closer to him.  
“Yeah we’re here for ya if you ever need help.”  
“Ah thanks I’ll keep that in mind. Sorry I havn’ been coming. I’ve been busy and you can tell everyone else I’m fine. Sorry again for falling asleep.”

The lie was obvious. Joe frowned slightly and Cherry looked more worried then before. Reki never lied, never looked as sad as he did now and never looked so defeated. His shoulders were hunched in as to make him look smaller and he was staring it the floor. The Reki they had know before would have smiled and tell a funny story if he wanted to hide the truth, not try to sound believable. He would also never say sorry more than once and hadn’t sounded that quiet in the past. Whatever happened to the kid was serious. Both Cherry and Joe’s parental instinct was going off and they both knew that Reki needed help with whatever the problem was.  
“Maybe you should drink something it might make you feel better.” Cherry said, handing the water to Reki, who reluctantly took it.  
“Yeah you might want to eat something too, this is a restaurant after.” Joe exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood. Reki looked uncomfortable and slightly disgusted but ate some of the pasta in front of him. A small bead of sweat was forming on the side of his face, threatening to fall.  
Aren’t you hot with all that clothing on?” The pink haired male asked. Reki froze and shook his head, shrinking in the back of the chair he was sitting on, the hood covering his head about to come of. The two adults exchanged glances, both knowing they had to get Reki to take the sweatshirt off, but neither wanting their suspicions to be confirmed.  
“Reki you need to take your sweatshirt off, you are sweating and overheating. The oven and stoves were on a few minutes ago so it’s quite hot in here. You are going to overheat.” He looked at them guiltily but shook his head again as if afraid, which made sense. It was Joe’s turn to comfort the distressed kid, who put his hand on his head to stop it from shaking. Joe’s was playing with Reki’s hair which seemed to calm him down.  
“Though Cherry is right it’s hot in here and you’re going to roast yourself.”  
I’m sorry I don’t want to take it off.”  
“Reki take off the sweatshirt” Cherry said slightly louder then before. You’re going to get a headache.  
“I got injured and my arm is kinda messed up I don’t want either of you see it.” Reki whispered, finding the napkin on the table suddenly fascinating. It was a lie.  
“Joe and I have been skating for years, you get hurt there’s nothing wrong with that, you don’t have to be embarrassed by injuries. Cherry’s soothing tone and the sweltering heat pressure Reki into taking the sweatshirt off. 

When Joe and cherry saw the bloodstained bandage both felt nauseous. What excuse did the kid have for doing this to himself. Why hadn’t they noticed their kid feeling this way. Joe wanted to wrap the kid in a hug and give him gelato. Cherry wanted to find who hurt him and get Carla to ruin their lives. Reki held his arm with his other hand after the two adults had been looking a little too long. The adults in question saw how thin his other hand and arm was after doing a quick scan realized Reki had gotten significantly thinner. It looked like he hadn’t had a good meal in days. Cherry suddenly clicked; the self harm, the disgust towards food and obviously lack of food, the eye bags, the tear stains. His kid was mentally not well and for whatever reason was doing it to himself. Joe figured it out in a few more seconds, his expression falling for a split second before smiling again.  
“See nothing too bad you just need to change the bandage. Everyone gets hurt it’s part of the sport.” Reki looked relieved only further proving their suspicions. He let out a small, forced grin.  
“Yeah I was worried about nothing.” His voice caught on the last word. “My mom probably wants to know where I am, I told I was just going on a walk so I should be getting back now.” He quickly grabbed his sweatshirt and wrapped it around his waste.  
“Thanks for the food Joe and nice seeing you Cherry.” He exited the building and walked down the street opposite direction he came from. Joe looked at cherry who looked back. They began following Reki from a distance, who had put the sweatshirt back on and was walking around in no direction until he found a trash can. He leaned of the trash can for a few seconds before standing back up and wiping his mouth. He looked he began walking back the way he came and soon disappeared out of sight.  
“What the hell happened to?” Joe asked looking at him.  
“What happened that cause him to go from a smiling, perseverant, happy person to one that doesn’t let himself eat, hurts himself, doesn’t sleep and barely talks.  
‘I don’t know what happened to him but I want to know and the best way to do that is to ask Langa.”

Something was definitely off with dad one and dad two at the racecourse that night. Both looked trouble and slightly sad as if they found out an old friends of theirs had died. It didn’t sit will with him, shadow or Langa. Instead of arguing that night they both stopped, as if they found something that need them both to get along. Miya wasn’t good at reading people but those two knew something more important than their hatred for each other so it had to have been something big.

I’m so stupid. So stupid. How did I let this happen. I can’t even go to a restaurant with screwing up. What kind of waste of space am I. Falling asleep taking away a spot where someone else could have sat. Reki was on his bed holding his knees to his chest crying into them. A stained towel was wrapped around both arms as he attacked them with a blade minutes prior. What if they suspected something. He was causing them one more thing to think about. Why did he even go to that restaurant. He felt dizzy, lightheaded and realized his arms were still gushing blood. He ran to the bathroom, locking the door and turned a light on. His arms were crimson, hands covered in the sticky substance. There was blood on the floor, on his clothes, everywhere. He turned on the shower and without removing his clothing stepped in. The water was freezing but he barley felt it. He was holding onto a wall as to not fall as the world spun around him. After hastily cleaning his arms he stepped out of the shower. He didn’t make back to his bed before passing out.

After S Cherry Blossom and Joe asked to talk with Langa. He agreed, wondering what it was about.  
“Langa you said you talked to Reki the night of the storm. We need to know what he said too you” Cherry said urgently.  
“What why?”  
“Cause he was acting really weird and if you tell us we might be able to understand better.”  
“Is he ok? Is he hurt?”  
“If we don’t help him he might be”  
“I-uh ok but just know he wouldn’t have wanted you to know. He said he couldn’t keep up with us. He said. H-he said we weren’t a good match anymore.” Langa had started to tear up.  
“That explains a lot, thank you”  
“Is Reki ok he hasn’t spoken to me at school and never looks at me. Last time I saw him he had bags under his eyes and fell asleep in class.  
“Langa you need to find Reki and get him to believe in himself. When Cherry and I saw him he wasn’t doing to well and it will mean a lot more if he hears it from you.”  
“He’s hurting a lot, and none of us noticed. He’s doubting himself and harming himself. Make sure he is alright and don’t leave his side. He needs you, especially now.”  
“Ok I’ll go,” he said before sprinting off in the direction of Reki’s house. He didn’t care about safety he didn’t care about anything except finding Reki. Cherry said he was hurting himself. Why hadn’t he noticed. How had he not noticed the person he cared for the most willingly hurt himself. How dumb was he to not realize. His mind was racing so fast he didn’t register that he had made it to Reki’s front door. 

What had just happened? One moment Joe and Cherry had talked to Langa and the next Langa had been sprinting away with tears streaming down his face and the two adults looking anxious after him. He knew better than to ask but he need to to know what was going on. 

Shadow had been next to Miya when Langa has tore by him crying. They both looked confuse as Joe and cherry riding over to them. “What happened to Langa?”  
“He’s going to help Reki” both shadow and Miya froze.  
“What happened to Reki. Is he alright?”  
“Not really, he needs help.”  
“What why.”  
“Cause we missed everything going with him.”  
“Huh” they both said. 

Langa was out of breath but needed to find Reki. He knocked on the door but no answer. No surprise it was past 1am. He reached to rattle the door only to find it was unlocked. He rushed into the house, looking for the door he entered so many times. He found it, locked. He knocked on the door.  
“Reki. I know you are in there please answer the door. Answer the door.” He called desperately each second passing making him grow more and more scared.  
“Reki please. Answer the door, you’re scaring me.” He called again, tears thickening. He knew it in his heart he needed to get into the room. He ran back out the door to the window, he climbed to the top and it was unlocked. He threw the window open open and search through the dark to find Reki. His eyes adjusted to slowly, but once they did they landed on the outline of a person laying on the floor. “REKI. REKI.” He knelt at the side of the body. “Please wake up. WAKE UP.” It was then he noticed the blood on the floor; the blood covering the boy he cared about so much.  
“No Reki please wake up.” He felt his neck for a pulse heart beating out of his chest.  
“Reki please live. Please be ok. I need you. You can’t die. He found a faint heartbeat.  
“Reki you’re alive please wake up.” He cried  
“It’s ok I’m here now.” He cradled him in is arms, listening to the heartbeat, reassuring that the redhead was alive. He picked Reki up gently, shocked at how little he weighted. He put the smaller male on the bed covering him with the blanket, before laying next to him, wrapping both his arms around the boy, holding him tightly, in the way he had wanted to for so long now. He wanted to make Reki never doubt himself again, realize he was the most amazing person, saw himself the way Langa saw him; perfect in every way.

Reki woke up warm, feeling safe, feeling comforted, a feeling that had not been felt in a long time. He remembered the night before, the blood covering everything. Joe and Cherry had found out. On no. Oh no. His breathing hitched and he felt as if his lungs were collapsing. They found out. He couldn’t. He could not.  
“Reki hey it’s ok, you’re ok. Breath” He felt arms wrap around him and pull him closer; he felt a hand on his head, softly playing with his hair.  
“Just breath it’s ok.” He felt safe in those arms, like nothing could ever hurt him, like nothing could happen.  
“L-Langa?  
“Yes it’s me, I’m here, you’re safe.” He was pulled into a tight embrace, looking up to see the blue haired skater he had looked to so much, holding him. All walls broke down. He couldn’t take it. Everything that had piled up was released. He broke down right there in the arms of the person who all he had done was hurt. Tears streamed down his face as all the pain he felt that had been pushed down surfaced. He cried. Cried rivers of tears that showed no signs of stopping. He cried until his head hurt and his eyes burned. Cried until he felt like couldn’t cry anymore. And Langa just held him. Held him while he poured his eyes out. Held him while he sobbed, not caring if his shirt got wet. Holding the person he loved. Promising he would never let Reki feel this way every again. They stayed like that for hours. Even after Reki ran out of tears, he stayed in the arms of Langa. Feeling safe. He began to feel tired, the hand gently playing with his hair not helping, the even heartbeat lulling him to sleep. He did fall asleep, not because he couldn’t stand anymore, because he was in the arms of someone he trusted. Someone he wrongfully pushed away. He vaguely felt himself being shifted into a a different position. He felt a blanket being readjusted and felt a hand hold his. He drifted off happy, a foreign feeling. True happiness that neither of them had felt since the last time they skated. 

When Langa was sure Reki was asleep he carefully took out the bandages he brought and wrapped Reki’s arms. It broke his heart to see what Reki had done to himself, not to mention the fact that he felt as if he lost twenty pounds. He felt his phone buzz and saw a message from Joe, asking what had happened. He maneuvered the sleeping boy as too respond telling Joe of how he found Reki unconscious in blood and how he was now asleep in his arms. He told Joe how he wouldn’t leave Reki’s side until he was feeling better and how once everything a calmed down the would go down to the restaurant. Joe had told him to pass a message saying that they both better bring their appetites. He felt Reki begin to stir in his lap and excused himself.  
“Hey Reki are you awake?” He whispered softly as he gently raked his fingers through his soft hair.  
“Mhmmhm.” A tired voice muttered back. Langa had felt his heart pick up speed but as soon as Reki shifted to look him he couldn’t resist hugging him tighter. As Reki fully woke up he scrambled back looking scared.  
“W-why are you here why...”  
“Reki.”  
“Why did you come...”  
“Reki.”  
“Why did you..”  
“Reki listen to me,”he held Reki’s chin gently and wiped the new tears away with his thumb.  
“You may not realize it but you are an amazing person with an insane amount of talent that you don’t give yourself credit for. No one can build a skateboard like you can and no one could ever be as amazing of a teacher than you can.”<  
“I can’t do anything, you can. You and a Cherry and Joe and Miya are all so amazing and talented I can’t keep up I’m worthless. I’m useless. I’m nobody. I’m nothing but a waste of space.”  
“You aren’t anything like that. You are the reason I am where I am today. It’s because of you I can even skate in the first place. No one can smile like you can. No one can come up with crazy ideas like you can. Nobody can be a cute and sweet and lovable as you can and you have no idea how much you are worth how much you mean to so many people.” Reki was frozen as Langa took a pause, not knowing if what was being said was true.  
“You mean everything to me and all I want to do is make you smile and laugh and I want to skate with you and watch you build boards and spend time with you. Your blinded by self doubt that has no reason for being there because Reki I love you and and I hate watching you destroy yourself so please;” he was the one crying at this point.  
“Please stop hurting yourself. Reki was frozen as Langa pulled him into a hug.  
“Is that... Are you really telling the truth”  
“Of course I am, I would never lie to you.” Reki look into Langa’s eyes, amber met with icy blue. Langa stared down at the figure in his lap, arms wrapped around them, making sure they were safe, wanting nothing more then two pull the boy into himself, showing him how amazing he truly was in so many ways. Reki looked into the eyes of the person he looked up to so much, the one he admired as they flew through the air, in a way he knew he never could. The reason he always felt like he was never going to be good enough but also the reason he wanted to catch up so desperately. He felt his heart race whenever he was near but he had forced him self to ignore the feelings as to not ruin the friendship he cherished so much.

They both moved together at the same time, both holding each other tenderly, both finally happy, together once more but in they way they wanted. Both happy to be with each other. They stayed that way for the rest of the day, holding with each other, catching up on what they had missed. Langa was glad Reki was smiling again, glad the bags under his eyes had somewhat disappeared, glad he didn’t seem sad. Reki was glad Langa was next to him. He missed his company, missed his awkward humor, missed how he looked at him like he was crazy, glad they had made up, glad they were now more. Remembering his promise to Joe, they both changed out of the bloodied clothes and cleaned the room. They made their way to the restaurant, hand in hand, surprised to see the restaurant empty accept for four familiar faces. Cherry was sitting next to Joe across from Miya and shadow who were arguing about an unknown topic. As soon as the two entered the room everyone had gotten up and wrapped their arms and Reki.  
“You better tell us if some asshole ever says something to again.” Joe said from his spot in the group hug.  
“Yeah cause they will get it no matter who it is.” Cherry added.  
“I’ll kick them in their knees.” Miya purred.  
“I”ll make sure make them crash.” Shadow growled. Langa stayed silent, opting to just rub his face into Reki’s soft hair.  
“Anyway Reki you barely ate anything last time so come on let’s eat.” Joe announced ushering them to all the food on the table. Everyone at the table was happy to have the redhead back. That night was one of the best nights for all of them. It ended with Reki and Langa announcing their relationship, everyone happy for the two even though they had been shipping it the whole time. They ate and laughed that night like the family they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the awkward kiss scenes have no idea how to write those. I love how the group acts like a family so just role with it. I hope the actually show has a scene where the two main characters make up cause it would be sad if they didn’t. Well thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Have a good night, or morning, or afternoon, whenever you red this have a good one


End file.
